films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Percy's Chocolate Crunch
Percy's Chocolate Crunch is the eighteenth episode of the sixth season and the one hundred and fourty-eighth episode of the series. In this episode, Percy complains when he was restricted to one washdown a day, but gets dirtier than ever when he takes a load to the chocolate factory. Plot More often than not, Percy gets the dirty jobs involving trucks and longs for a washdown as much as any engine. However, when he goes to the washdown, Percy and the other engines are informed by the Fat Controller that, due to a water shortage, all engines can only have one wash per day. This annoys Percy as he thinks Gordon only needs a washdown to feel important. Gordon points that he is important as he pulls the express. Percy goes back to work, determined not to get dirty, however, that's easier said than done as the trucks give Percy a hard time; they pull him right under the coal hopper. On their way to Callan, the trucks tease Percy by calling him "Dirty Percy". At Callan, Percy shunts the coal trucks into a siding, right alongside Harold who is unloading medical supplies. Harold takes off, spreading cinders and ashes all over Percy, who demands for a washdown, but his driver reminds him that usefulness comes before cleanliness, but Percy wants a clean job more than anything. The driver suggests taking vans of sugar to the chocolate factory, so Percy takes the vans of sugar, feeling happy. Percy now thinks that he finally has a clean job, but he doesn't reckon with a patch of oil in the siding leading to the chocolate factory. Percy slips on the oily rails and crashes through the wall right into the chocolate factory and out the other end, covered in sticky chocolate. When Duck brings Percy back to Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas, James, and Henry tease him saying how chocolatey he is, but Gordon disapproves. The Fat Controller knows how much work Percy had done despite his problems and, as he proved that usefulness comes before cleanliness, Percy is to be rewarded with a washdown and a new coat of paint. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *The Fisherman (cameo) *Herb (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Callan *Knapford *Tidmouth Bay *Gordon's Hill *The Coaling Plant *The Viaduct *The Windmill *Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory *The Watermill *The Lighthouse *The Washdown *Brendam Docks Transcript * Alec Baldwin: Sir Topham Hatt's engines love being shiny and clean. It makes them feel cheerful as they puffed across the Island of Sodor. Percy often has the dirtiest work to do. But he likes to be clean as well as any other engine. Washdowns are important to Percy. But Sir Topham Hatt had bad news. ** Sir Topham Hatt: Due to a water shortage... ** Alec Baldwin: He said. ** Sir Topham Hatt: ...On my presentation boards, no engine shall have more than one washdown a day. Usefulness before cleanliness. ** Alec Baldwin: He added and left. Percy was upset. ** Percy: I get dirty. ** Alec Baldwin: He complained. ** Percy: I need washdowns. Gordon only does it to feel important. ** Gordon: I am important. ** Alec Baldwin: Gordon sniffed. ** Gordon: I'm an express engine. ** James: You're a poudy puffer, Percy. ** Alec Baldwin: Teased James. ** Percy: No, I'm not. ** Alec Baldwin: Wheeshed Percy and he chuffed away. Percy was loading freight cars at the docks. He was trying extra hard to stay clean. But the troublesome trucks were being naughty. As Percy pushed them under the coal chute, they sang out. ** Troublesome Trucks: On! On! On! ** Alec Baldwin: They cried. Percy found himself under the chute and coal dust flew everywhere. ** Percy: Oh, no. (coughs) ** Alec Baldwin: Coughed Percy. ** Percy: I'm filthy. ** Alec Baldwin: Percy felt awful, but he knew he had to carry on. On the way to Callan Station, the troublesome trucks teased Percy even more. ** Troublesome Trucks: Clickety clack, don't look back, dirty Percy's on our track. ** Percy: Be quiet! ** Alec Baldwin: Percy snapped. When Percy arrived at Callan Station he was very upset. ** Percy: From now on I am only doing work where I wont get dirty. ** Alec Baldwin: Harold the Helicopter was at Callan station picking up medical supplies. ** Harold: Hello, Percy. ** Alec Baldwin: He called. And he took off blowing cinders and ashes everywhere. ** Percy: Not again! ** Alec Baldwin: Cried Percy. ** Percy: I want a washdown. ** Percy's Driver: Usefulness before cleanliness. ** Alec Baldwin: Reminded his driver. ** Percy: I want to be useful where I can't get dirty. ** Alec Baldwin: Percy huffed. ** Percy's Driver: There's a load of sugar going to the chocolate factory. ** Alec Baldwin: His driver said. ** Percy's Driver: Using Herb's invention to steal my crown we can take the sugar cars. ** Percy: Sugar. ** Alec Baldwin: Said Percy. ** Percy: That's nice and clean. ** Alec Baldwin: Percy was pleased. Percy didn't know that earlier a leaky freight cars had spilled oil on the track. When he approached the chocolate factory, his driver applied the brakes. But Percy's wheels just skidded on the oily rails. ** Percy: Oh, no! ** Alec Baldwin: Hooted Percy. ** (Percy crashes into the factory and 6 windows splat themselves as he pops out) ** Percy: Yuck! ** Alec Baldwin: He groaned. ** Percy: I've never been this dirty. ** Alec Baldwin: He was covered from funnel to firebox in sticky gooey chocolate. Back at the sheds, everyone thought it was very funny. ** Thomas: You look good enough to eat. ** Alec Baldwin: Thomas hooted. ** James: Bon-bon Pudding Percy. ** Alec Baldwin: Teased James. ** Henry: Choc-ice on wheels. ** Alec Baldwin: Chipped in Henry. ** Gordon: Disgraceful. ** Alec Baldwin: Said Gordon pompously. ** Sir Topham Hatt: Ahem. ** Alec Baldwin: Said a stern sounding voice. It was Sir Topham Hatt. ** Sir Topham Hatt: You had had a trying day, Percy. ** Alec Baldwin: He said. ** Percy: Yes, sir. ** Alec Baldwin: Replied Percy from beneath the chocolate. ** Sir Topham Hatt: But you showed us all that usefulness does come before cleanliness. So... ** Alec Baldwin: He added. ** Sir Topham Hatt: You shall have your washdown. ** Percy: Oh, sir. ** Sir Topham Hatt: And a new coat of paint. ** Alec Baldwin: On my presentation boards Percy just beamed. Gallery Percy'sChocolateCrunchSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card Percy'sChocolateCrunchBumperPartyCollectionTitleCard.jpg|Alternate Title (Bumper Party Collection) Percy'sChocolateCrunch1.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch2.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch3.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch4.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch5.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch6.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch7.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch8.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch9.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch10.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch11.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch12.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch13.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch14.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch15.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch16.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch17.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch18.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch19.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch20.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch21.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch22.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch23.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch24.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch25.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch26.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch27.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch28.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch29.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch30.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch31.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch32.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch33.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch34.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch35.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch36.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch37.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch38.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch39.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch40.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch41.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch42.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch43.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch44.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch45.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch46.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch47.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch48.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch49.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch50.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch51.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch52.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch53.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch54.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch55.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch56.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch57.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch58.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch59.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch60.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch61.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch62.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch63.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch64.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch65.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch66.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch67.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch68.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch69.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch70.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch71.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch72.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch73.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch74.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch75.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch76.JPG Percy'sChocolateCrunch77.jpg Percy'sChocolateCrunch78.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch79.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch80.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch81.jpg Percy'sChocolateCrunch82.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch83.jpg Percy'sChocolateCrunch84.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch85.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch86.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch87.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch88.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch89.jpg Percy'sChocolateCrunch90.jpg Percy'sChocolateCrunch91.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch92.png Percy'sChocolateCrunchBehindtheScenes.png|Behind the scenes Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayChocolatePercy.jpg|Wooden Railway 2015TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|2015 Percy's Chocolate Crunch Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2002 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Animated episodes Category:Chocolate Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Gordon Takes A Tumble And Other Thomas Adventures (2003, US) Category:Gordon Takes A Tumble And Other Thomas Adventures (October 14, 2003) Full Category:Special Attraction And Other Thomas Adventures (2007, US) Category:Special Attraction And Other Thomas Adventures (February 6, 2007) Full Category:Tank Engine Stories (2009, US) Category:Tank Engine Stories (February 10, 2009) Full